Small World
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: Elliot prepares for his daughter's first date...small xover with NCIS...EO


Elliot knew this day was coming. He had been waiting almost sixteen years and was ready. He had his gun lying on the table and was gathering the rest of the materials he would need.

"What are you doing? El's date will be here any minute," floated his wife's voice from the doorway.

He smirked, "I know."

She rolled her eyes, "Elliot Jacob Stabler! You are not going to scare this boy away. Your daughter really likes him and would never speak to you again if you ruin this for her."

"C'mon Liv, she is my only little girl. I think I have the right to do this. I have been planning this since I got a similar speech from Don Cragen about you."

"Don Cragen? I didn't really even know him until after we got engaged."

"That is beside the point. Plus, the gun is only for show. He did the same thing and I carry one everyday. Now, I may have forgotten a lot of speeches and lectures in my time, but this is something I will always remember. And, I need to fine tune my technique so that when Mark asks for advice when Sydney starts dating, I can give it to him."

She once again rolled her eyes, "Just don't hurt him and don't let your daughter know what you are doing."

His smirk broadened and he winked, "I won't." He was cut off from any further comments by a knock at the front door, "YaY! He's here!!"

Olivia made her way toward the door shaking her head at her husband's antics, _What am I going to do with that man?_, she thought. She opened the door to find a handsome young man rocking back and forth nervously, "Hi."

"Hello Mrs. Stabler. I'm JD DiNozzo, is Elyse ready?"

"No, JD, she isn't quite ready yet. Come in and I'll check on her for you."

"Thank you ma'am."

Olivia led a still tense JD to the living room, where Elliot was waiting. She smirked just a bit as she saw Elliot immediately start messing with the pieces of his handgun sitting on the table. "Elliot, this is JD, Elyse's date for the evening."

Elliot grinned evilly when he saw a look of fear come over JD's eyes when he saw the gun. The larger man did notice that while JD was somewhat fearful, he didn't look uncomfortable around the gun. Elliot finally acknowledged his presence, "So, JD, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's that stand for?"

"Jethro David DiNozzo, sir."

Elliot nodded, "That's an interesting name son. There aren't many 'Jethro's in the north."

JD nodded, "I know sir. I am named after my father."

"So, you like my baby girl, my _only_ baby girl. What are your plans for the evening?"

"Um…I am taking El to," he paused at the glare he received from Elliot because of his use of Elyse's nickname, "I mean, I am taking Elyse to dinner and then bowling sir. I will have her home by eleven."

Elliot smirked at the correction, "You are only fifteen, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Who is driving? Will it just be the two of you this evening?"

"No sir, we will not be alone. My fathers are joining us and are going to be doing all the driving. They are going to be sitting at a different dinner table and bowling on a different lane, but both will be there to supervise, sir."

"Are they outside right now?"

"Yes, Sir."

Elliot quickly put his gun back together, placed it in a locked drawer in the foyer and turned back to his daughter's young suitor, "I'm going to go meet them. You wait here, Elyse should be down in a second."

"Okay, Sir."

Elliot made his way outside to the driveway. Leaning against a dark SUV were two refined and fit looking men. One was older with a full head of gray hair, while the other seemed to be younger than himself. Each saw Elliot approaching and quickly stopped their conversation. "Elliot Stabler," the blue-eyed detective introduced himself.

"I'm Jethro Gibbs," the older of the two started, "and this is Anthony DiNozzo." Three right hands were extended and a few rounds of hand-shakes were exchanged.

The shrill ringing of a cell phone interrupted anything that was going to be said by any of the three men. All three reached for pockets and checked to see who was causing such a rude break in their first meeting.

"Damn it…Gibbs," Jethro answered in a menacing voice. "McGee didn't I tell you not to call me or Tony tonight? JD has a date…what do you want?...That's it? We can handle that in the morning, plus DNA wont be back til then…Quit apologizing McGee. See ya in the morning."

He hung up and looked to the other men, "Sorry, that was work. They never leave me alone."

"Its fine, I know how that it," Elliot said. "So…DNA? You a cop?"

"Sorta. We are NCIS agents," Tony jumped in to answer for the to of them.

"Really? Well, I am _Captain_ Elliot Stabler of the NYPD. Manhattan SVU."

Gibbs nodded. He was impressed and now had a new respect for the man who could deal with those crimes every day. The three began a rousing conversation about their individual law enforcement careers. Elliot became suddenly silent and looked at Gibbs questioningly.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"You said your name was _Jethro_ Gibbs?"

"Yeah," Gibbs answered hesitantly.

"As in LJ Gibbs, former Gunnery Sergeant, Marine sniper and MP?"

Gibbs looked at Elliot weirdly, "No one has called me LJ since Desert Storm. How did yo-" he paused, "Oh My God…Elliot Stabler…" Both men smiled and shook hands once again.

Tony looked to his lover confused, "Am I missing something?" he questioned.

Gibbs smirked, "Yeah, actually you are. Elliot and I served together in the corps."

"We were a great team. Basically inseparable back then. I only knew him as LJ, so it took a minute to really register that Jethro and LJ are the same person," Elliot added.

"Oh," Tony nodded with understanding.

"Yeah, what Elliot doesn't know is that I had the biggest crush on him," Gibbs said with a smirk. Elliot blushed and looked at the ground. "I was pretty good at hiding my attraction. Back then, it was either hide or die."

"Wow," was all Elliot could really think to say. "Should I be flattered? I'm not sure."

Tony laughed, "Yes! Yes, you should be flattered. It took me 2 years to get him to admit he liked me and then another 6 months to go out with me. So, if he is telling you this, then you should definitely feel honored." It was Gibbs' turn to turn an obnoxious shade of red.

"Okay then…" Elliot hesitated to say much more.

Finally Gibbs brought up some of the fun times that they shared and Elliot soon forgot the awkward moment. About five minutes into the talk Tony began to feel a little left out, it was then that something Elliot had said earlier struck him, "Wait, Elliot…"

Elliot stopped talking to Gibbs and turned to the younger man, "What?"

"You said you work for the Special Victims Unit? In Manhattan?"

"Yeah…"

"Am I reaching too far, or is that the squad that got John Munch from retirement?"

Elliot's face split into a grin, "Yeah. How do you know John?"

"I worked with him in Baltimore. I left Baltimore Homicide to join NCIS."

"Wow, what a small world."

"Why is it a small world?" floated a sultry voice from behind Elliot.

The blue-eyed detective turned to his wife, daughter and JD, "Oh Liv…this is Jethro Gibbs and this is Tony DiNozzo. They are JD's dads. Guys this is my lovely wife and former partner Olivia Stabler." They three exchanged hand shakes and greetings. "We were just discussing how small the world is because I happened to serve with Jethro in Desert Storm and Tony here worked with Munch in Baltimore."

"That is quite a coincidence. It is great to meet you both, but I think these two," she motioned to the teens, "are ready to hit the road."

Tony nodded and turned to the pair, "Get in the SUV if you are ready."

"Okay," JD answered. "Sir," he said as he turned to Elliot, "I promise to have her home by 11."

"Okay. You guys have a good time."

"Bye Daddy, Bye Mom," Elyse said as she climbed into the truck.

"Bye Baby."

As the couple watched the SUV drive away, Elliot turned to Liv, "I think she'll be alright. I like him."

"You mean you like his parents. A former Marine and a cop, could they be more perfect?"

Elliot grinned, "Yeah, they are both NCIS agents…that's extra points."

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes, "C'mon, we have the house to ourselves until 11."

Elliot's grinned took a wicked look and he winked. Olivia laughed once again as Elliot began chasing her into their home.


End file.
